1. Field
Embodiments of the invention relate to electronic devices, and more particularly, to RF mixers.
2. Description of the Related Technology
Certain electronic systems, such as receivers, transmitters, and transceivers, can include a mixer for down converting a high frequency signal (for example, a received radio frequency signal) to a lower frequency signal (often referred to as an intermediate frequency signal) or for up converting a low frequency signal to a high frequency signal (for example, a radio frequency signal to be transmitted). For example, such a mixer may be installed in a variety of devices using wireless technology, such as cellular telephones and mobile devices and hand-held devices, cellular towers, GPS units, satellites, etc.
In many electronic systems that include mixers, fixed tuning elements may include a matching network at one of a radio-frequency port or an intermediate-frequency port to provide relatively well-matched impedances at an input to the mixer or an output of the mixer for the desired signals and other impedances to mismatch other undesired signals at the input or output.